


Better Days

by wynnebat



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish sometimes still finds it hard to breathe, after the pill, after Kilgrave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the superpowered!Trish headcanon <3
> 
> Written for prompt #36 over on [Femslash Ficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/).

Trish sometimes still finds it hard to breathe, after the pill, after Kilgrave. It's all in her head, as she's been told (in much nicer language, but the sentiment's the same), but her head's not communicating with her body as well as it used to. She'd crafted herself into a weapon, and now she's uncalibrated. She's just so slightly off. Her reflexes have heightened and her strength isn't nearly at Jessica's level, but it's more than she ever used to have. Jessica's the only sparring partner she trusts, now.

And the only friend, the only family, the only lover.

Sometimes, she wonders if it's the only reason they fell in together, because Trish can trust that Jessica can't ever be under his control. Trish had watched him die, watched him fall to the ground, but in her nightmares she can still scream in helplessness as he kisses her once more.

But then she stops herself, because this, it's been a long time coming.

This love, this pleasure, this ability to roll over in her bed and see Jessica right beside her, already texting someone on her phone.

"It's seven in the morning. On a Saturday."

"Crime never sleeps," Jessica replies, yawning even as she speaks. Her phone's been blowing up with calls all night. Alias Investigations has never been so popular.

It's a new, sunshine-filled day, and Trish puts her thoughts of Kilgrave and her strange new powers out of her mind. Someday, she'll find a way to master her mind and her body again, but for now, kissing Jessica does the trick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
